Unleashed his Mighty Shout!
by NewLakituPls
Summary: The Dovahkiin fought with such strength, worthy of a Dovah, a dragon. And everyone shall remember his name! Alfred. "Alfred! Alfred, wake up you useless wanker!" Well, a man can dream, can't he? Fail summary is fail. Kind of a crossover.
1. A fight for the ages

This is my second story! It's just mostly practice for fighting scenes, should I even need to write one... Please tell me what you think! And I apologize in advance. I have no beta reader so... yeah... /shot

Translations for the dragon language is at the bottom. If you know I made a mistake, please correct me.

* * *

><p>A mighty roar was heard from miles around, a fierce battle ragging on. Shouts could be heard, saying words long since forgotten to mortal men with the exception of a few words and a select group of people. Fire shot into the night sky, lighting it up in a violent show of strength and power. Cries and clanks rang out, metal hitting against some creature, slashing through the skin as the heavy thumps from armor being hit echoed as its partner. These sounds carried on, showing no signs of stopping. A brave hero was fighting some horrid foe.<p>

"_Joor Zah Frul!_" the man cried, sending a mighty blast of energy toward the flying creature. It roared when hit, unable to understand the foul, twisted words filled with such hate. The beast hissed, landing on the ground as if pulled by some unknown force.

"_Dir Dovahkiin! Zu Fen Du Daar Lein! Unt Ahrk Funt, Hun!_" the beast hissed, scaled maw opening, teeth sharp and large. It curled its thin, wiry arms, wings folding neatly and it rested the front of its wings on the ground. They seemed to have its front legs and claws hands attached to the wings instead of being separate, much like a bat in that aspect. It rose up on its hind legs, looming over the man before it, black scales glimmering ominously in the dim light of the night sky. Suddenly, its head tilted toward the sky, opening its mouth and shouting, "_Strum Bah Qo!"_

The sky changed, storm clouds moving in, swirling and forming a column up in the sky. It was similar to a whirlpool, churning and violent. Thunder boomed in the sky and then, the meteors fell. The human below leaped forward, dodging the falling pieces of rock. He gritted his teeth as a tail neatly crushed him. The beast, the dragon, laughed- sounding more like demented grunts. It roared and tried biting him, wanting to crush the man in its mouth.

The human knew he could not handle attacks from both sky and land. The dragon could not move fast on land, dark blue energy around it from the earlier shout the man released was what was keeping it grounded. His main concern became the sky.

"_Lok Vah Koor!"_ the man shouted at the sky, a burst of light blue energy shooting toward the swirling storm the dragon called. The clouds slowly stopped, burning meteors ceasing. As the cloud dispersed, all that remained was a clear night sky, stars peacefully glowing in the dark world around it.

"_Nid! Hin Thu'um Los Sahlo! Draal Dovahkiin, Keizaal, Faal Lein Fent Mah!_" the dragon spoke, uncurling its wings and flapping them. It could not fly yet, grounded by the man's first shout. The man smirked, standing tall and pointing his sword at the dragon, shield in his other hand.

"You will fall Alduin! I will free this land from your wrath! _Dir Dovah!_ _Fus Ro Da!_" he shouted, sending a shockwave of pure force toward the grounded dragon known as Alduin. The man didn't wait, running forward as fast as he could after his shout toward the dragon, armor shifting and clanking loudly. The large beast roared, staggering back at the force of the shout as he was hit, too slow to avoid it. Alduin shrieked as it felt a blade slice through its skin. The dragon fought back, snapping at the man. The man slammed his shield into the dragon's nose, sending the creature into a pain filled daze. Using the opening, the Hero grabbed onto Alduin's snout with the hand that carried the shield, running and leaping onto the dragon's neck. The beast's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Alduin roared, the blue energy around it fading. It flapped its wings, able to rise from the ground and shaking its head and neck. The man's helm fell as the two rose from the scorched ground, reveling golden blond hair with a strange strand sticking up in the air and sky blue eyes. His face was young, skin kissed by the sun and twisted in concentration.

"_Yol Toor Shol!"_ Alduin tried, an intense burst of flames leaving his mouth, as intense as the sun itself. The dragon flew around erratically, turning his head to try and hit the young man with the blast of fire. The man grunted, gripping onto the hard scales as best he could as the dragon tried in vain to knock him off.

The two flew over the land, quickly passing cities and mountains, people stopping to stare. The sun was rising and the numbers of people grew. A few tried to chase them, wanting to see what was happening. The others hid, fearing their lives at the sight of the large, black dragon. Alduin's roar was enough to scare off anyone, stopping the few that tried to follow. It shot fear into their very core.

The armored man dragged himself forward, using the tough, spiked scales to pull himself forward till he reached the dragon's head. The beast growled threateningly, nose-diving toward the ground, spinning around in an attempt to shake the man off. Alduin pulled back at the last minute screeching as he flew straight into a dense forest. Trees snapped and shattered as the large dragon slammed into them, plowing through the forest at high speeds before crashing into the ground. The man was lucky, protected by both armor and the dragon's body, but he was flung forward, slamming into the ground as well.

It was quiet, neither warrior nor dragon moving. A few brave men that were nearby when the crash happened moved forward slowly, investigating the scene. There was a large crater from the dragon's impact, an equally as large path made by Alduin crashing through so many trees. One of the men, a hunter, walked forward, seeing the young man in armor in front of the dragon. As he crouched down to check if the armored man was alive, a growl was heard. Alduin's eyes snapped opened and the dragon lashed out, engulfing the man in one bite. Bones crunched and shattered under the beast's mighty strength, death came quickly for the brave man.

"_Mey! Zu Nis Dir! Zu'u Unslaad!"_ Alduin cried out, laughing as he started to advance on the other scared men. They fell, frightened by the sight of such a mighty beast. "_Geh, Motaad Ko Faas!"_

"_Fus Ro Da!_"

A mighty voice shook the area. Alduin shrieked in pain as he tumbled forward, slamming into a few trees. The young man was there, standing with his shoulders hunched over, panting heavily from impacted. He grinned, opening his mouth again and unleashing another shout, "_Joor Zah Frul!_"

Alduin roared, stretching his wings out. He loomed over the man, trying to scare him as he snapped his jaws. The blond hero jumped away, slashing back in return. His sword hit Alduin's face, cutting his left eye and tearing at his face. The dragon unleashed and ungodly screech. The sound echoed the area as the black beast stumbled back, slamming his tail into the ground as hard as possible. The cowardly men watched in awe as the young man charged forward, holding his sword in both hand as he stabbed at the dragon, catching one of its wings and shredding the fine material that allowed the large creature to fly. Again it shrieked in agony.

"This ends now Alduin! _Fus Ro Da!_" he yelled, hitting the beast up close. Alduin was flung back with enough momentum and force to smash through trees and till it crashed into the ground again, bleeding and groaning. Alduin tried to stand, wings broken and useless from such abuse.

"_Nid…. Zu Nis Fein….,_" Alduin spoke as an arrow pierced his head, in-between his eyes. The large dragon stepped forward, eyesight blurred and fading. The dragon saw the young Hero standing tall and strong, bow pointed at it. Alduin staggered forward, falling in front of the man that killed it, lifeless eyes staring at the warrior as it stopped and died.

"H-He did it… He killed the beast! Hail the Dragonborn, slayer of the foul Alduin!" the men shouted, joyous as they saw the dead body of Alduin. They're cheer carried throughout the area, praising the young man who had saved the world itself.

Alduin's body started to smoke, slowly burning and peeling away. The black scales flaked off easily, the heavy body lifting slight as it disintegrated before their eyes, disappearing as if Alduin never existed. The young man felt immense pride, grinning brightly as the men shouted, drawing the attention of even more people. They gathered around, praising him for his deed.

"What is the name of our savior! Tell us, Dragonborn!" the people yelled, wanting a proper name for their hero, Skyrim's hero.

"My name? Well, it is Alfred!"

"Hail Alfred! Alfred! Alfred! Alfred, you bloody git! Wake up!"

A loud thump was heard, a startled shout and a loud crash. Arthur stood over the young American, arms crossed while his foot tapped away. Alfred looked up from where he was laying on the ground, rubbing his sore head as the other Nations watched in mild amusement.

"I-Iggy? Where'd the cheering people go?" Alfred asked, looking around and seeing a few annoyed looks, some amused, and others angry. Ivan giggled and waved, receiving a middle finger from Alfred who received a hit to his head, again, by Arthur.

"Don't call me that! And behave for once, you daft git! You fell asleep during the meeting, again!" Arthur continued lecturing and yelling at Alfred, who in return ignored him until they heard a loud bang from up front where Ludwig was trying to talk.

"It seems as if we are not going to be getting anything accomplished at this rate! This meeting will be postponed till tomorrow morning! And Alfred, I am going to have a word with your boss about this disrespect to the meeting and the schedule we all had planned!" Ludwig roared, scaring a few smaller Nations. The rest stood quickly, walking over and talking to their respective friends and allies. The chatter was loud and deafening as everyone slowly walked out of the room, going off to do who knows what. Soon, only Alfred and Arthur remained.

"Alfred, for the love of all things decent in this world, please sleep tonight. I don't want to anger Germany…. Again." Arthur said, placing a hand on his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. The Englishman was annoyed, mostly because he knew what Alfred was doing up so late.

"But Iggy, who's going to save the fair people of Skyrim!"

Sometimes, Arthur really couldn't understand Alfred. No matter how hard he tried. Sighing, the irritated man grabbed Alfred by his ear and physically dragged him out of the room, ignoring the young American's complaints and whining.

"Guys? Hey, guys! Who's going to let me into the room! I don't have the cardkey to our room Alfred! Alfred! You hoser!"

And everything was right with the world.

Translations:

_Joor Zah Frul –_ Mortal Finite Temporary [The Dragonrend shout, basically is forces dragons to land, making them slow and pretty much stationary.]

_Dir Dovahkiin! Zu Fen Du Daar Lein! Unt Ahrk Funt, Hun! _– Die Dragonborn! I will devour this world! Try and fail, hero!

_Strum Bah Qo_ - Storm Wrath Lighting [Note, this is the shout the player learns in the game. The one Alduin uses is Dragon Storm Call. I couldn't find a different one for this shout, but it is almost the same to Storm Call. Tell me if this is wrong for Alduin to shout.]

_Lok Vah Koor_ – Sky Spring Summer [Clear Skies shout, makes the skies clear.]

_Nid! Hin Thu'um Los Sahlo! Draal Dovahkiin, Keizaal, Faal Lein Fent Mah! – _No! Your shout is weak! Pray Dragonborn, Skyrim, the world shall fall!

_Dir Dovah!_ _Fus Ro Da!_ – Die Dragon! Force Balance Push! [Unrelenting Force, self explanatory, just pushes your opponent out of the way, making them stagger and lose their balance.]

_Yol Toor Shol! _– Fire Inferno Sun! [Fire Breath = breathing fire XD]

_Mey! Zu Nis Dir! Zu'u Unslaad _– Fool! I cannot die! I am unending/eternal/etc. [Note: Unslaad is the more commonly used word compared to Unahzaal.]

_Geh, Motaad Ko Faas! _– Yes, shudder in fear!

_Nid…. Zu Nis Fein… _- No… I cannot fade….


	2. The misadventures of some horrible luck

This was suppose to be up last week... Sorry, college has been crazy and so has life. Still, I got it up! That counts, right? /shot

This is actually something frustrating that happened to me in the game! It made me so angry, but still here it is. I don't own anything, well, a copy of the game, but nothing else. Thank you for reading! By the way, if you have a request or something, feel free to ask. I wouldn't mind writing something for anyone. It's fun to try out different characters. Anyway, I'm blabbing again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alfred was crouched close to the floor, holding his hand out and telling his two companions to stop. Taking his bow out, the young blond steadied the bow and drew his arrow. He sneaked forward, pausing when he saw a Frost Troll. The bulky beast grunted, walking along the cave toward the area under the edge Alfred was perched on. Alfred took aim, shooting the beast in its head. The armored young man's companions scrambled, trying to find a way down to attack the Troll after the initial sneak attack.<p>

"I swear, they have no brain…," Alfred mumbled, taking out a sword and charging magic in his other hand. He shot an intense blast of fire at the rugged looking monster, hitting it in the chest with a deafening boom. The powerful fire ball released an intense explosion of fire, stunning the Troll and startling his companions. Alfred smirked.

The Frost Troll went down easily enough. Alfred jumped off the ledge, landing gracefully on the floor of the cave. He glanced back, seeing the body of some poor soul who was unlucky enough to run into the creature. The warrior stood up, walking toward the exit of the cave. His companions followed, excited to escape.

"We did it! Now I can finish this quest," Alfred spoke to no-one in particular. The man – who he freed from a cell in the building he had to sneak through during said quest – thanked him and started to walk off. The other man complained and started to run. Alfred sighed and paused, looking at the sky. His eyes narrowed in thought as everyone froze. A roar filled echoed though the area. A dragon flew by, disturbing the snow, wind shaking the trees and everyone around from flying so close. It circled around before landing in from of Alfred and roared, ready to fight.

"A dragon? Fine, I can take it!" Alfred jeered. He drew his sword and slashed at the dragon, before being blow back from a blast of ice. It was a frost dragon. The other dragon spread its wings and took to the sky. Both dragons circled the area.

"Two! The hell!" Alfred yelled, sounding annoyed as he used his shield to block another blast of ice. The regular dragon landed, roaring as it snapped its jaw. When Alfred looked, he saw the two men fighting the dragon, one with a dagger and the other with his fists. The warrior fought off the dragon, dashing toward the two men only to see-

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Alfred threw his controller down on the ground, crossing his arms as his character was attacked by the dragons. Matthew sat on the bed, legs crossed and a laptop on his lap. The Canadian raised his head, looking away from the screen and seeing his brother cursing the game out and reloading the game, again and again.

"Wait happened this time, eh?" Matthew questioned dully, not really caring.

Alfred grunted, staring at the screen. The American gave more attention to the game then he did his family it seemed. The younger twin just watched, growing interested when he saw his brother's character fighting two dragons, before being attacked by some white bear. The American cursed and reloaded the game.

"Mattie! The game's cheating! Every time I reload, two dragons appear and some other creature does as well! I even got a snowy sabre cat once! Then I got an elder dragon with a bandit chief! My guys keep trying to fight and die! It's no fair!"

Matthew watched as Alfred ranted on about how unfair it was and how the NCPs kept dying, so on and so forth. Alfred was getting carried away if the Canadian had any words to describe the situation. Annoying, yes, but Matthew was used to his brother's behavior by now. It grew easier to block him out after a while.

"Yes! Take that, who is the best now!" Alfred cheered and taunted. The older twin laughed haughtily at the game, running down the road and jumping on some rocks. He checked his map and looked around. Matthew closed his laptop and waited for what he knew would happen. The Canadian smirked and counted down in his head. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…._

"What the hell! Why the hell can't I move!" Alfred screamed, yelling at his game in confusion and anger when his character fell between some rocks. He was stuck. Huffing when he realized the fact, Alfred tried several ways to escape. The American whined in annoyance when he slowly ran out of ideas. He tried a shout – which Matthew still didn't understand – then sprinting and jumping. The Canadian started to enjoy this, watching his brother try to move.

"What's wrong? Need a hand, bro?" Matthew snickered, watching his brother turn and glare at him. The Canadian just gave an innocent look, tilting his head to the side. Revenge was sweet, especially since Alfred forgot him and locked the door before Matthew could enter the room.

"Well," Alfred started, giving a smug smile. "Unlike you, _I_ have fast travel. All I have to do is open my map and select a town…and then… Why isn't it working?"

Matthew actually laughed at Alfred's stupefied face. The Canadian moved his laptop – he didn't want a repeat of last time when he was over and visiting Alfred – and laid down on his stomach. He watched, humming softly as his brother finally noticed that the game said there was an enemy nearby. The game was quickly becoming Matthew's best friend.

"Bullshit! I call bullshit," Alfred complained. He growled and summoned a monster to kill whatever was nearby. Sadly, from what Matthew could tell, the creature wondered off and couldn't find the monster. Alfred ended up sitting there for a good half-hour. He chuckled at his brother before rolling over with wide eyes as Alfred threw the game's case at him.

Matthew groaned, rolling right off the bed and landing on the floor with a heavy thumping sound. He turned over, looking as his brother sulked in front of the television, reloading the game. The sad part was that it was at the part he had tried so hard to get past. The Canadian had to admit, it was a bit cruel considering how much time and patience Alfred put into the game.

"Hey," he called. "It's okay Alfred… Let's put the game away and get something to eat, deal?"

"…. Yeah, that sounds awesome actually."

Smiling, Matthew stood, reaching out with his hand and helping his brother up. The two grabbed their coats and put their shoes on, walking out of the hotel room they shared. The younger twin pushed his round glass up, feeling that they slipped a little, as he walked to the elevator. Alfred followed close behind, humming to himself.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Yes Alfred, what is it?"

"Can we have McDonald's?"

Some things never change, but who was Matthew to complain. Still, it didn't stop him from yelling as Alfred left him behind, running off to find the fast food joint he loved so much.

"Alfred! Wait up, you ass!"

Matthew chased his brother, obnoxious laughter filling the hallway as the two ran, one toward food and the other after his brother. Some things really do never change.


End file.
